The Great Escape
The Great Escape is the second mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Crisis of 2016. It's been several hours since Shepherd's death, and now Task Force 141 is being hunted in every corner of the world. Makarov have some surprise to the disavowed Task Force 141. Now, Price and the rest of the loyalist must ensure the safety of the wounded Soap. Walkthrough The game begin when Price calls 2 of Nikolai's best men, Sgt. Calvin Sanderson and Sgt. Sarah Wilkins. Price wanted them to be a member of Task Force 141. The two hesitates, but before they can answer, a gunfire is heard from the main hallway. Price, Calvin and Sarah quickly investigate it, and soon caught in a firefight between the Loyalist and Makarov's men. While holding them off, Price tell the Loyalists to retreat to the medic room. After reaching the medic room, a RPG is shot and hits the wall in the medic room. Calvin and Sarah quickly provide fire support to the Loyalists on the courtyard. After the courtyard is cleared, Price tells Nikolai and the Doctor to bring Soap out from there. Calvin and Sarah follow Price downstairs while defending Soap from Makarov's men. After clearing and helping the Loyalist in the main hall, Calvin see a UAV flying towards the compound. Calvin yells to the team to leave the compound, but too late as the UAV fires a single missile to the compound. Price, Soap, Calvin, Sarah and Nikolai jumps out right before the missile hits the compound, destroying it and kill many Loyalists inside it. Calvin goes into a shellshock, but is helped by Price who tell him to drag Soap to a nearby cover. Sarah quickly tells them that the city is attacked by the Ultranationalis, and they must escape as fast as they can. The team fight their way to the street, while dodging the incoming missiles fired by the UAV. After they arrive at the street, the UAV fire a missile to a tower, and the falling debris separates the team. Price tell Calvin and Sarah to take care of Soap and bring him to the evac point. After fighting off the Ultranationalist in the streets, an enemy Hind showed up and attack the three. Calvin found a dropped Stinger, and fires it to destroy the hind. They continue to the evac zone, and meet up with Price and Nikolai. Calvin and Sarah covers Price, Soap and Nikolai to the helicopter. An enemy RPG force Nikolai to take off, leaving Calvin and Sarah. However, Nikolai tell the two that there is an emergency Little Bird not far from their position. After fighting their way, they board the little bird and fly to Nikolai's helicopter. But before they could leave, Calvin and Sarah must take down the enemies RPG, or they never leave the city. After taking down the RPG team, the Task Force 141 quickly fly away from Bangkok. Transcript Due to the action of Hunter 2-1 in New York, all the Russian Ground Forces are killed or surrender, while the remaining fleets retreat from New York. Rangers: The Russian are retreating from New York! We got them on their heels! Overlord: All friendly callsigns, we still have one threat left. Consolidate and counter-attack on the Pentagon. The picture of Soap's heart rate is shown, along with the sattelite tracking from New York to Bangkok. The screen fades to black. Price: Beyond the jagged edges of war, there were still Russians who rejected Makarov's lunacy. Men willing to stand against the tide. Nikolai: Price, I got what you're looking for. Price: Show me. The files of Sgt. Calvin Sanderson and Sgt. Sarah Wilkins are shown. Nikolai: This is the best men I got. They might be useful to us. Price: Alright, get them here. An alarm beeping showing incoming hostiles Loyalist: Nikolai, we just got words, that the Russian are just entering Bangkok's airspace Nikolai: We might have company. Price, what should we do? Price: Guard the compound and don't let them get inside. We must buy the doctor some time Cut scene ends Blackout Loyalist 1: Calvin, Sarah, Captain Price and Nikolai wants to see you. Be nice, but stay sharp Calvin: I got this. Great Escape" 17th, 10:32:56 Calvin Sanderson Force 141 - Disavowed Thailand The screen fades in. The player play as Sgt. Calvin Sanderson, who working as a guardian in the compound along with his partner, Sgt. Sarah Wilkins.'' Calvin and Sarah walks into the room when Price, Nikolai and The Doctor are helping the wounded Soap.'' Price: Alright, let get this simple and quick. We need you to join Task Force 141 to help us. Sarah: Well... we... A sound of gunshot can be heard Nikolai: Price! They've breach the perimeter! Price: I know! You two, come with me! Calvin and Sarah cocks their ACR red dot, and follows Price to the hallway. Sarah: Incoming! Price jumps to cover, while Calvin knock Sarah out from the way. Price: Open fire! They engage the hostiles Loyalist 1: It's too many of them! Loyalist 2: We got company! A group of Ultranationalist rush to the hallway Price: We can't hold them off! Retreat to the medic room, go! Price, Calvin, Sarah and the Loyalists retreat to the medic room. Nikolai: Price! We need you to hold off the... A rumbling sound can be heard Calvin: What was that!? Suddenly, a rocket hit the wall of the room, knocking everyone out. Price: Take position on the edge! Calvin and Sarah moves to the edge of the hole Price: Keep an eye on the courtyard! We need to buy the doctor sometime! They engage the hostiles Price: We need to move Soap out from here!! After a few seconds, a group of Loyalists come out from the door and kill all of the Ultranationalist. Calvin: Courtyard's clear! Price: Good. Nikolai, move Soap and we'll cover you. Doctor we need you, follow Nikolai to the evac zone. You two, follow me. Calvin and Sarah follow Price to the main hall of the compound Loyalist: Hey! We need help over here! Price: Calvin! Sarah! Help the Loyalists! The two engage the ''Ultranationalist, eliminating them. They move toward the exit door. Suddenly, Calvin see a UAV on the distance, and fire a missile.'' Calvin: Everyone, get out from this building, NOW!!! Calvin, Sarah, Price, Nikolai, Soap and the Doctor run and jump to the exit just before the compound explode. The doctor is killed, and Calvin goes into shellshock Price: Calvin!! Run to Calvin ''Calvin! We need to move Soap to a safer place! I'll cover you! ''Calvin drag Soap to safety, while Price, Sarah and Nikolai hold off the incoming ''Ultranationalist.'' Sarah: We need to clear the area before we can move Soap!! They engage and eliminate the hostiles Loyalist: Area clear! Price: Sarah, get Soap! We must get out from here! Sarah get Soap up and carry him. The team moves to the street. Nikolai: The drone is making another pass! Price: Watch out!! A missile hits a building above the team. The falling debris seperates Price with Soap Price: Calvin, Sarah! Protect Soap and meet us in the evac zone! Sarah: You heard the man. I will carry Soap. Cover me! The three fights off ''Ultranationalist on the streets. Suddenly, enemy Hind showed up.'' Sarah: Enemy Hind! Find a way to destroy it!! Calvin found a dropped Stinger missile. He destroy the hind with it Sarah: Nice!! Calvin: Alright, let's get to the evac point. The three go to the evac zone, Price and Nikolai are waiting for them while battling the ''Ultranationalist.'' Price: Sarah! Get Soap to the helicopter! Calvin, cover her!! Calvin cover the helicopter while Sarah get Soap to the helicopter Nikolai: RPG!! The helicopter is forced to take off Nikolai: Calvin! Sarah! There is an emergency Little Bird not far from here! Get to it!! The two fight their way to the Little Bird Calvin: We're taking off! Calvin takes off the Little Bird. The two gets to Nikolai's helicopter Price: Calvin! We need you to take out those RPG squads, or we never make it out from the town! Calvin use the mounted Machine Gun to take out the RPG Squad Calvin: Area cleared! Sarah: Captain Price, we're home free. Price: Good job, you two.